This contract is the major component of the Antiviral Research Branch's Clinical Trials program. The objectives are to evaluate experimental therapies for severe herpesvirus infections. Studies to be undertaken in the coming project period include: the evaluation of BVaraU for the treatment of shingles in patients who are immunosuppressed due to cancer chemotherapy or HIV infection, the evaluation of ganciclovir or a monoclonal antibody for the therapy of symptomatic congenital cytomegalovirus infection, suppressive acyclovir therapy for infants with localized neonatal herpes and herpes encephalitis. In addition, data on the natural history, immune response to and epidemiology of these diseases will be collected. A pilot study to determine the factors which influence the frequency of transmission of herpes simplex virus to the neonate at birth with continued.